


Fate is an odd thing isn't it?

by candyninja101



Category: AU - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Tony is an angel, angel au, literlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyninja101/pseuds/candyninja101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain America aka Steve Rogers, the guy who could be called the next sleeping beauty due to sleeping for 70 years? But with joking aside, did you know that Steve has a guardian angel? No? Well I guess I’ll have to start at the start to tell you how he ended up with one in the first place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate is an odd thing isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [70 years ago, 70 years later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/797365) by [hayatecrawford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford). 



Captain America aka Steve Rogers, the guy who could be called the next sleeping beauty due to sleeping for 70 years but with joking aside, did you know that Steve has a guardian angel? Well I guess I’ll have to start at the start to tell you how he ended up with one in the first place.

Where we start is at a church, fancy I know, but it was a long time after mass so no one was there except a fairly young woman who had a bulging stomach, no she wasn’t fat just pregnant. Any hoo, she was at the alter on her knees praying like she has been doing for the last month and a bit, her prayers differ from time to time but it’s been the same for a while now, now it’s always _‘please keep my son safe whether or not that I’ll be there for him, please I beg of you lord, please look after him-…’_ then it start to differ there. But you see, the “god” whom she prays to may not be listening but someone was, an Alchemic Archangel. Very rare and dangerous when violent but normally always helping whenever they can and it just so happens that this Alchemic Archangel was friendly, not to mention was feeling helpful that day, and so after the young mother had finished praying and was ready to go back home when she heard footsteps resonating within the church, turning around she jumped at the sight of the Alchemic Archangel. The young mother gasped quiet loudly while the Archangel spread its wings and gave a bow greeting the startled young mother with a grin,  
 _“My dear, I have heard your prayers and I come here to help.” ___The Archangel started to explain, _“You are not truly healthy like the others mothers I have seen but sadly I cannot help you with that, I cannot heal the sick and dying,”_ the young mother’s face dropped, sadden by the fact that the Archangel would not be able to heal her, _“However, I am willing to strike a deal,”_ this made her perk up a little but be weary of the Archangel proposal, _“I know you truly care for your son and you wish nothing but the best for him but alas that is not possible, in your current state you would not likely last your son’s birth and so here is my deal, I shall promise you that you will live to see and take care of your son up until the age of 10 then I am not sure how long you will live for, but fear not for I shall always be there for you and your son if you choose accept.”_ The young mother eyes were bulging, for she almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing, _“but if you choose to accept this, I will not be able to help how you live your lives, except if you were to harm your child on purpose I shall take him away and leave you in death’s care, but money, food, etc. I cannot help with, so can die earlier than expected from natural cause if you are not careful but otherwise I will do everything that I have stated earlier, so do we have a deal?”_  
The two of them just stared at each other for what seemed like hours until the young mother nodded making the Archangel smile sincerely at her. With a swish of the Archangel’s hand a scroll and fountain pen appeared out of nowhere floating in mid-air, _“if you agree then please just sign here,”_ the Archangel gestured to the blank line which the young mother signed smiling the Archangel backed off and told her that they will meet again when her son is born before explain that she should hurry home although she has lost no time due to it being frozen at the moment, as time resumed once more the Archangel was leaving before the young mother called out something,  
 _“W-Wait! What’s your name?”_ the Alchemic Archangel turned its head to her before calling out _“I have many names, but for now call me Chi.”_ And with a small wave of its hand and the Alchemic Archangel was gone.

Years later and Chi was doing what the deal was made, not that it mattered to Chi whether or not the Archangel followed it not it was simply a guide line, anyway he was extremely adorable, which the Archangel always found itself always going back to play with him, Steve Rogers. Such a sweet boy, it’s a shame due to how weak his body is due from how the mother had him a few weeks early and the mother’s condition, never the less Steve is still so cute and Chi is always willing to help whether Steve knows it or not but sadly things arose, Chi was hiding as a mortal for a while leaving the Archangel left someone behind to take care of little Steve, so when little Steve was four he met his new guardian angel, Antony.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, I don't own the avengers otherwise i'd make stony real but oh well. this story is based on some pictures of guardian angel tony, which was very cute/epic, so enjoy.  
> ps. if this goes well then I might continue.


End file.
